You aren't criminals unless you get caught
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG Troy successfully convinced Gabriella to help him break into Chad's room. Follow these two as they commit burglary, breaking and entering, and invasion of privacy to complete an almost impossible task. Oneshot


**Me, posting a new story? A shocker, huh! We had an ice storm and a BUTT load of snow so, I wrote something. I tried to be funny but it may have come out stupid. I hope I don't disappoint! Review at the end and give me HONEST reviews. But don't be too harsh, cause that's mean. Anyway...enjoy and review at the end!**

"I cannot believe you pulled me into this," Gabriella muttered, pulling the hat further down to her head. Her teeth were clattering and her eyes were dark with anger, "would it kill you to actually use your brain?"

They were currently standing on Chad Danforth's roof, waiting for the afro-haired boy to leave his room. Gabriella didn't quite remember how they had ended up on the roof, but it was probably one of those schemes that her boyfriend pulled to get her up there.

His eyes, they were just so dreamy and could make her do anything. Which is precisely what happened in this incident. This is the pure reason why she was located stories above the ground.

"El, you know that you enjoy our quality time together." She shivered again. New Mexico was hot during the day but the nights were freezing. Not that she was dressed to be occupying a friend's roof, styling her pink pajamas and a big basketball t-shirt. She stared at him and shook her head,

"You are going to grow up and be a criminal, aren't you?" He glanced up at her, blue eyes lit up in amusement. He loved seeing her like this. At school she was so neat and proper but now she had her hair in a pony tail with an occasional stray hair falling out. Her shirt was his and the pajamas were stained with black nail polish. He often teased her about them but she simply repeated that they were her favorite.

"Of course not," he paused as she rolled her eyes, "I'd have to get caught to be a criminal." He heard noises and grasped the roof a bit harder. They definitely weren't doing a good job of being flies on the wall or roof.

He had nearly fallen off two times, once almost pulling her with him. Sure he was smooth on the court and on the dance floor…but he wasn't so smooth on Chad's roof. Gabriella was kind of glad that she was up here.

She didn't want to hear about her boyfriend's death on the morning news.

"How long have we been waiting?" Gabriella asked impatiently. She had received a text from her boyfriend at 11:00 pm telling her to be prepared for an exciting night. But, this definitely isn't what she expected.

"An hour and forty three minutes, but who is counting?" Gabriella slapped her forehead and sat down on the roof again. Chad had to leave soon. If she had to wait any longer then-

"Alright El, it is go time!" She heard Troy say, pulling her toward the vines at the side of the house.

That's right. Gabriella and Troy were climbing down ivy to get to Chad's window to break in. Like criminals.

"Shit Troy, if you kill me…" She whispered climbing down quickly. He had explained to her that they only had thirty minutes flat to search Chad's extremely messy room to find it. However, as her feet touch the carpet of the teenage boy's room, she sighed in safety.

"Oh baby, was that a threat because…" Troy started until he saw the look in her eyes. She mumbled some profanity and a 'will you just grow up,' then started rummaging around the room.

"Is that thing moving?" Gabriella said pointing to a random sandwich that was lying in the middle of the floor, "Wait; is that the sandwich I gave him a month ago when he was sick?" Troy reached forward and touched it, ignoring his girlfriend's cry of 'don't touch it' and spoke slowly,

"Nah, that's pizza." She shuttered and continued shifting throughout her friend's room.

Twenty five minutes left.

She found empty condom boxes, more old food, a bra-

"Hey, that's mine!" Troy whispered, laughing as he held up the pink bra. It had white stars on it and it clearly screamed 'Sharpay.' Gabriella added,

"I knew you were cheating on me." They laughed again, shifting through everything. They had to find it.

At least he did.

She never understood Troy and Chad's friendship. Why couldn't Troy just call Chad and explain the situation? She'd do that if it happened between her and Sharpay. But no, the boys were weird.

"Gabriella, you like science; is this a living organism?" She stared at it and tilted her head to the left and giggled slightly,

"Is that Chad's t-shirt? What's that stain?" It was brown and placed on the center of the t-shirt. She ignored it and kept shifting. As weird and creepy as it was it-well, it was just weird and creepy.

"Why do you need it so badly, anyway?" Gabriella asked finally as she approached Chad's computer desk. There was homework piled up that was due ages ago that he had talked his way out of. Or that he had ended up photocopying from her. (How her teachers didn't notice, she wasn't sure.)

"You're a girl and smart; you wouldn't get it." He started, hoping not to offend her. Recently, Gabriella and Sharpay have been into the 'girl power' movement. This resulted in a strike against male domination, aka: sex. This only ended when Troy stood on a table and told everyone in the cafeteria to wear pink the following day to appreciate the girls. And bring flowers.

His exact quote was, 'Please, for the love of everything manly, please celebrate girl power. My girlfriend will not have sex with me until everyone at East High realizes that girls and boys are equal.'

His father didn't enjoy that statement. Neither did the PTA. That's a story for another day.

"Whatever."

Their eyes went wide when they heard a front door unlock and voices ring throughout the house. Their mission was NOT accomplished. Troy muttered,

"Abort, abort. This not a drill." Gabriella headed toward the window and realized that Chad was already at his bedroom door. They both jumped under the bed and Gabriella frowned. It was nasty under there. She was sure that she and Troy weren't the only living things below that bed.

She had her head tucked into Troy's arm to get rid of the horrid smell. Chad really needed his room cleaned.

Actually it needed to be destroyed and rebuilt, twice. That's the only way they could really clean this baby.

"Oh my…is he?" They heard noises from above the bed and the sheets moving. Troy was holding in laughter as he noticed Gabriella's blood red face. "Come on El, all guys do it." She shook her head and frowned.

"Gross, I'll never be able to look at him again." She whispered and Troy mumbled something about his experiences and how she was related into those. Gabriella was hardly listening anymore only hearing words like, 'dreams' and 'really bad' and 'want.' She had her face so close into his arm that she couldn't see, smell or hear anything.

However, Troy saw it. Reaching out his hand he slightly grasped in and grinned.

"Victorious!" He said, coving his mouth quickly.

Everything in the room stopped.

Chad stopped—himself? Gabriella stopped breathing. Troy stopped talking.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Chad yelled. Gabriella wasn't sure if he was continuing his under the covers act or was simply upset that he had hear Troy's voice.

When they saw a face come from over the bed to look at them, they knew they were caught.

Gabriella was crawling out as quickly as she could, not making eye contact with either of the boys. She was SO going to share this story with Sharpay.

If she lived that long.

"What the hell are you to doing here?" Gabriella looked at the ground and didn't talk. Troy just gave Chad a cocky smile.

"Stealing back what is rightfully ours," as Gabriella cleared her throat Troy spoke to her, "Babe, what's mine is yours…that includes blame." She rolled her eyes. In any other situation she would have corrected him, telling him that the statement only holds true in marriage, but now she stayed mute.

"What-" Troy held it up in the air. The golden prize.

What they had all been waiting for.

"Robo Rob is mine now, brother!"

And they were gone.

* * *

**Random, huh? I hope it made you chuckle a bit. **

**Was I an epic failure? Was it decent?**

**Review, please!**


End file.
